I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pneumatic-hydraulic pumping device and more particularly to a combination air motor and hydraulic pump both of which are of novel design.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Prior pneumatic-hydraulic pumping devices known to applicants are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,041,975, 3,079,900 and 3,218,980. The pneumatic-hydraulic pumping unit of the present invention is designed to provide a unit having greater efficiency in the operation of both the air motor and the hydraulic pump which operates at a relatively low sound level and will provide a dependable unit of relatively low cost because of its relatively simple design wherein many of the parts provide multiple functions.